A torsional vibration damper is conventionally utilized in a clutch assembly for the drive train of a manual transmission of an automotive vehicle to neutralize any torsional vibrations emanating from the vehicle engine which would otherwise cause undesirable characteristics; e.g. impact loads, pulsations, noises, etc., in the transmission and driveline during vehicle operation. Also, a hydraulic torque converter or fluid coupling for an automatic transmission having a lock-up clutch to enhance fuel economy through a direct drive between the fluid coupling inlet and outlet in high gear necessitates a vibration damper. However, earlier vibration dampers were limited in their utility because of the relatively short arc of relative travel between the driving and driven members of the damper in the clutch.
To overcome these deficiencies, a vibration damper having a longer path of travel was substituted for the conventional short arc damper. Such dampers, as shown in the copending applications Ser. No. 801,989 filed May 31, 1977; Ser. No. 860,348 filed Dec. 14, 1977; and Ser. No. 45,711 filed June 5, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,995, provided an extended path of travel, especially in a lock-up clutch for a torque converter. However, conditions arose where an even longer path of travel for a vibration damper was required, and the present invention provides this longer travel path.